Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (born: ) is an American actress, television producer, singer, and songwriter. Acting Career She began her acting career at age seven with Gianna's supporting role in the children's series Barney And Friends. She participated in it until 2004, when she was forced to retire from the cast. After that, she made small appearances in movies and television series such as Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003), Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) and Brain Zapped (2006). As of 2006, Selena appeared in various series of the channel of Disney Channel television as The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Hannah Montana. She also filmed some spin-off that the channel did not broadcast. Finally, in 2007, she starred in the series Wizards of Waverly Place, which he gave her several prizes. The program was well received and Selena won the Emmy Award for the best children's program three times. During the filming of the program, she starred in films such as Another Cinderella Story (2008), Princess Protection Program (2009) and Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. They were also well received, so, in 2008, she also made her voice acting debut in the animated feature Dr. Seuss Horton Hears a Who. Simultaneously, that same year she signed a contract with the Hollywood Records label and participated in numerous soundtracks like Disneymania 6, Tinker Bell and Another Cinderella Story. Beginning Her Music Career In 2009 she formed a band called Selena Gomez And The Scene, on September 29. That same year, the label released their first studio album, entitled Kiss And Tell. The album had good commercial reception and got the gold disc certification by the RIAA and CRIA. According to Bill Lamb of About.com, Kiss & Tell is influenced by Miley Cyrus, Kelly Clarkson and Avril Lavigne. To promote the album, Hollywood Records released two singles: Falling Down and Naturally. The latter had good commercial reception and received positive reviews from music critics, and became certified with platinum records in the United States and Canada. Growth In Popularity In 2013, she released her first studio album as a soloist, Stars Dance. This reached the top spot in the charts of countries like Canada, the United States, and Norway, and reached the top 10 in more than twelve territories. Her first single, Come & Get It, reached number six on the Billboard Hot 100 list, making it his first top 10 in the count. To promote the album around the world, she started her Stars Dance Tour. After seven years with Hollywood Records, Gomez signed a contract with Interscope. Gomez's first studio album with Interscope, Revival, debuted at number one in the United States and produced the first top 5 of Gomez, Good For You. According to Billboard, Gomez has sold 6.7 million albums worldwide and 22 million singles. This page was created on July 2, 2019 by CactorTheGasopod. Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views